


only you can ease my mind

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: inlovewithimpossibility's Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Parents Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Post-Episode: S07e22 You Have Saved This City, Post-s7 Cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Mia positively grins at Felicity. Her face lights up at the sight of her mother and her little limbs wriggle in the most adorable sight Oliver thinks he’s ever seen. It’s like she’s just so excited to be in Felicity’s presence. Not that he can argue with that, Oliver one hundred percent agrees with his daughter on the fact that being in her mother’s presence is something to grin about. What’s put him in a mood, however, is that Mia never seems to smile at him.(Baby Mia won't smile at Oliver and it's making him pouty)





	only you can ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Olicity Summer Sizzle fic-&-art-a-thon under the prompt 'post-s7 cabin'. This was also kind of inspired by Lexi's tweets from MCM in London describing how the baby on set was only giggling at Emily and not Stephen.   
> Hope you enjoy and check out the drive here: https://twitter.com/olicitysizzle

Oliver Queen is in a mood.

He knows that he shouldn’t be.

This cabin in Bloomfield is practically idyllic. He is here, with his wife and infant daughter. They’ve got nothing they have to do, no threats pending over their heads, and they can enjoy the time they’ve earned together.

The thing is…

Oliver just wants his baby girl to smile at him.

Mia started smiling properly around a week ago. They’d seen the small smiles, little quirks of her lips that the internet informed them was mostly just gas. It took until Mia had just passed the two-month mark to smile with her whole face.

When Oliver sees his daughter’s face light up at the sight of his wife cooing over her, her eyes shining with happiness, he forgets about the sleepless nights, the seemingly inhumane amounts of feces he deals with and the hours-long crying fits where the two of them just cannot work out what the issue is. That all melts away at the sight of his baby girl smiling. All Oliver can do is wonder at the idea of this little angel, half him and half the love of his life, and he knows that he’s going to be wrapped around her little finger for many years to come.

Once he gets over the marvel of his baby girl (somewhat), Oliver can’t help but notice a pattern.

Mia positively grins at Felicity. Her face lights up at the sight of her mother and her little limbs wriggle in the most adorable sight Oliver thinks he’s ever seen. It’s like she’s just so excited to be in Felicity’s presence. Not that he can argue with that, Oliver one hundred percent agrees with his daughter on the fact that being in her mother’s presence is something to grin about. What’s put him in a mood, however, is that Mia never seems to smile at him.

Around him, sure.

But _at_ him?

She just kind of stares at him. No indication either way if she enjoys being in his presence. Just that stare. Her eyes lock on him but she doesn’t smile. Not like she does for Felicity.

The stare is what she’s doing as Oliver lies down next to her on the living room floor, waving her favorite rattle in front of her.

“There are my favorite people.”

Felicity's voice catches both of their attention and Mia starts to wriggle, too little to move her body but obviously wanting to as Oliver looks up and smiles at the sight of his wife. She’s been in her office all morning, on a conference call for Smoak Tech so her upper half looks professional. A nice shirt and groomed hair but she’s wearing a pair of Oliver’s old sweatpants on her bottom half, the ties long as she’s used them to cinch the fabric around her small waist. She smiles warmly at him and sits down in the space between Mia and the couch, her back resting against the furniture as she crosses her legs.

Mia lights up as her mother comes into her gaze, her arms and legs wriggling and the former reaches forwards towards Felicity as that bright smile crosses her face. The one Oliver’s been trying to elicit from her all morning.

“Hi, baby girl. Hi. Have you and Daddy been having fun?” Felicity coos, smiling at Mia and the baby wriggles some more. Her smile drops from her face, seemingly frustrated at not being able to reach her mother and her face screws up. Felicity swoops in and scoops the baby onto her chest before the cries can begin.

Oliver watches as Mia settles happily, her little hand fisting in Felicity’s shirt and a contented smile coming across her face. He lets out a soft sigh, reaching out to smooth down Mia’s few hairs before laying his hand on her back.

“Alright, come on, what’s going on with you?”

Felicity’s voice startles him a little and Oliver takes his eyes off his daughter to see his wife looking at him, concern written all over her face. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she’s tilting her head in that way that always makes Oliver feel like he’s being inspected.

“Hmm?” He asks, feigning innocence as he looks back down to where he rubs his hand over Mia’s back. It’s a pointless attempt. He’s known since he met her that Felicity is, of her own admission, a ‘hocker’. She lets out a soft sigh and adjusts Mia so that she’s holding her with one arm, reaching the other out towards him. Oliver takes it without question, lacing their fingers together and he smiles as Felicity runs her thumb over his wedding ring.

“Oliver, you’ve been broody for like three days now. What’s going on?” She asks softly, squeezing his hand and Oliver frowns.

“I’m not broody!” He insists but Felicity merely raises an eyebrow and he sighs. “Okay, maybe I’m a little broody.”

“Are you missing Star City? Because I know we said this was temporary but it’s seeming more and more permanent every day and I…” Felicity's voice is so soft, so supportive and loving that it makes Oliver feel terrible. He doesn’t want his wife thinking that he’s unhappy here with her and their daughter when in fact, he’s happier than he’s possibly ever been.

“No. Honey, it’s nothing like that, I promise.” He assures her and lets out a sigh of relief as she nods, squeezing his hand.

“Okay, then what is it?” She asks and frowns when Oliver takes a deep breath. “Oliver, I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

“It’s not something you can help with.” He tells her honestly and Felicity huffs, letting go of Oliver’s hand so that she can lift Mia up in front of her with a small smile.

“Goodness gracious. God help us Mia bug, if you turn out to be as fickle as your daddy.” She coos at the baby and Oliver winces a little before schooling his expression and hoping that his wife didn’t see. Another pointless attempt, as usual as Felicity frowns and looks at him. “Wait, hang on. It’s something to do with Mia?” She asks, bringing the baby down safely to her lap. “Oliver?”

“Why won’t she smile at me?”

His voice is quiet, barely a whisper, so he’s not surprised when Felicity frowns. “What?”

“She doesn’t smile at me. She smiles at you all the time but she won’t smile at me.” He blushes a little at how whiny his voice sounds. He knows his concern is petulant and unfounded but it’s also still his baby girl and he wants her to be comfortable around him. It would break his heart if she were scared of him.

“Honey…” Felicity half sighs, and Oliver can hear the laughter in her voice, even if he couldn’t see the smile spreading across her face. It’s the same tone she uses when he widely misses one of her pop culture references or says something that reveals just how old he is. It’s the one that tells him she’s amused and is pitying him, just a little.

“It’s not funny!” He insists but Felicity only chuckles outright at that, shaking her head.

“Sweetheart, Mia smiles at you. She smiles at everything.” She tells him, her voice still holding that tone and Oliver huffs.

“No, that’s the thing. She smiles at everything _but_ me. Whenever she looks at me, her smile drops and she just gets that blank expression on her face.” He explains, whining a little more and Felicity smiles, shaking her head.

“She does not…” She starts but Oliver shakes his head.

“No, watch.” He interrupts and lifts Mia out of her lap. He gently and carefully moves to sit next to her before he holds Mia in front of her. The baby grins and reaches out towards Felicity, making the blonde smile. She reaches out and tickles her belly which only makes Mia wriggle more. He then pulls the baby back into his chest and within seconds, her face settles, displaying no sign of the smile that had just covered her face. “See?”

Felicity merely chuckles and shakes her head, watching the two of them with a fond smile of her own. “Okay well for one, that was not an accurate test. But, honey, that’s not her blank expression.”

“Yes, it is! It’s certainly not a smile!” Oliver insists, looking down at his baby girl with a frown. Felicity sighs and moves closer to him. Oliver hums as she wraps her arm around his shoulders and leans her head against him, looking down at Mia as well. Her other hand rests on top of his arm protecting Mia’s head as she begins to speak.

“Oliver, that’s the expression she gets just before she goes to sleep. When she’s in a milk coma. That’s the expression she gets when she’s content and extremely happy and _safe._ She makes that expression at you because she feels safe in your arms. Because she knows that nothing’s going to happen to her when she’s with her daddy.”

Oliver pauses at his wife’s words, looking down at their little angel with a frown. She does get that expression just before she goes to sleep, and when she’s just finished nursing. The idea that he might have read this situation completely wrong gives him pause and he rethinks the still expression on his baby girl’s face.

“Really?” He asks softly, tearing his eyes away from Mia to look at his face. A soft smile spreads across her beautiful face and she shakes her head gently.

“Yes, Oliver. Oh honey, how long has this been worrying you?” She asks with a small smile, her hand moving to run through his hair before it settles against his cheek softly.

“A few days.” He admits quietly and she whispers his name as her face melts softly and she tilts her head. She smiles softly and Oliver leans into the feeling as she softly strokes his cheek.

“Mia loves you so much. We both do and you are the best daddy in the whole world.” She tells him and when she looks at him like that, Oliver finds that he might just believe her.

“Pretty sure you have to say that.” He deflects with a soft smile and Felicity scoffs, her smile widening.

“Maybe but trust me, Mia will be saying it too when she’s able to do more than gargle,” Felicity tells him with a grin and Oliver smiles too, his eyes drawn down to Mia like a magnet. She’s so gorgeous and Oliver is so in love with her. He could just look at her all day. Even if she never smiles at him. He’ll be happy just to get to be her daddy.

(Two days later, Oliver goes barrelling through the house with Mia tucked safely in his arms. His scares his wife as he rushes into her office but Felicity doesn’t mind as she witnesses the massive grin on Oliver’s face as he tells her that their daughter finally smiled at him.)

(Two months later, Oliver elicits her first laugh and he is very smug about that fact, something that makes Felicity laugh as she remembers it years later.)


End file.
